Sete Meses
by Migueves
Summary: Prestes a iniciar o sexto ano em Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley começa a ser assombrada por estranhos sentimentos que atormentam desde o Verão. Do misticismo até aos sonhos e visões premonitórias, do amor impossível ao poder da paixão, a vida de Ginny vai mudar
1. Chapter 1 O estranho sentimento

Tudo começara entre as férias do quinto para o sexto ano. Ginny sentia-se tensa, nervosa, com um sentimento que a perturbava desde que o ano lectivo tinha terminado. Ela não entendia aquele sentimento. Seria pela certa, a pressão dos exames de feitiçaria que teve. Aquele medo de ter más notas, de não ter estudado o suficiente. Sim, devia ser ansiedade. 

Era uma manhã de sol quente, típica de Agosto, Ginny sentia-se cansada. Definitivamente, aquelas férias não estavam a correr bem. Demorou a lembrar-se onde estava pois aquele quarto parecia lhe tão pouco familiar. Sentou-se à beira da cama, a olhar para o feixe de luz que entrava pela janela. Era uma visão bonita, a luz do sol entrava pela janela acima da sua secretária iluminando-a. A imagem das pintas brancas banhadas pelo sol a flutuarem suavemente, era calmante. Ginny levantou-se, tomou um duche, vestiu-se e desceu as escadas que a levariam à cozinha e à sala.

O cheiro das panquecas no corredor que a levaria à cozinha abriu-lhe o apetite. Quando entrou na cozinha, reparou num papel em cima da mesa, a avisar que os seus pais tiveram de sair e que voltariam à noite para casa. Tentou chamar os seus irmãos, mas provavelmente deveriam estar a jogar Quidditch ou algo do género no quintal, já que não ouvira nenhuma resposta. Realmente estava sozinha em casa. Tanto melhor, ela gostava de estar sozinha pois assim podia fazer o que quisesse sem que ninguém a importunasse. Depois de comer as panquecas com recheio de amora, foi para a sala ver se encontrava algo de interessante para fazer, mas não encontrou nada que lhe interessasse. «Vou mas é ler », subiu as escadas e foi para o seu quarto procurar um livro que do seu interesse. Retirou da estante, situada ao lado da secretária, um livro de romance que lhe haviam dado, quando ela ainda tinha 12 anos, pela altura do Natal ou da Páscoa, não se lembrava. Sempre achou que os livros de romance não tinham o mínimo interesse, por isso, não dera grande importância àquele livro... a não ser hoje. Não percebia o seu súbito interesse naquele livro. Durante um tempo, observou a imagem de um pôr-do-sol, iluminando com os seus tons laranja e vermelho o mar sob o qual desaparecia. Dois pássaros sobrevoavam em frente ao sol, contrastando o negro das suas sombras com a claridade deste último. Sobre o céu avermelhado, estava escrito "Sete meses" com letras brancas. Giny nunca tinha reparado o quão bonita era a capa e a mensagem que emanava. Começou a sentir que ia chorar. Não entendia nada, ela não queria chorar, não tinha razão para tal, a última vez que chorou intensamente foi no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando Tom Riddle quase a matara.

Chorou até não poder mais. Sentiu-se mais aliviada, mais solta, não percebeu porque lhe aconteceu aquilo, livro algum lhe provocou aquilo. Nem valia a pena tentar perceber, com certeza que era passageiro, decidiu lavar a cara e ir ler o romance.

Eram quatro horas da tarde e nem reparou que o tempo tinha passado. Com a concentração de ler o livro, não se lembrara de almoçar. Decidiu fazer uma pausa e ir comer qualquer coisa. "Até que o livro é interessante", pensou para si própria a caminho da cozinha. A meio do corredor começou a ouvir barulhos e vozes na cozinha. Não percebia de quem era aquela voz, mas uma coisa era certa, pertencia a um rapaz. Quando entrou na cozinha viu o seu irmão Ron. Mas ele não estava sozinho, ao seu lado, estava o Harry:

Ora seja bem aparecida. Onde é que estavas? – perguntou o Ron.

Não te interessa. Olá Harry, não sabia que estavas cá...

O Ron mandou-me a Errol, a perguntar se podia vir cá passar o resto das férias e os meus tios deixaram-me.

Podias-me ter avisado que o Harry vinha, Ron. E a Hermione?

A Hermione está com os seus pais na Grécia e pelo o que ela me respondeu, está a adorar - disse Ron fazendo uma careta.

Ginny sorriu com a cara que o irmão fez, retirou um pacote de bolachas do armário e voltou para o seu quarto. A sua amiga estava a viajar e o Harry lá em casa. Sentiu-se mais animada, sempre tinha alguém mais para conversar.


	2. Chapter 2 O sonho angustiante

_Subiu as longas escadas que a levavam para um andar superior. Tudo à sua volta era escuro e sombrio, apenas vislumbrava aquela luz de tom laranja no final das escadas. Começou a subir mais depressa enquanto sentia cada vez mais aquele sentimento de angústia ou de tristeza, não dava para entender. Finalmente alcançou a luz laranja, por momentos não conseguiu ver nada até começar a ouvir o som de ondas. Depois de piscar os olhos repetidas vezes conseguiu perceber onde se encontrava. A praia à sua volta era aparentemente deserta, o mar por sua vez era completamente límpido, podendo ver o seu interior e a areia extremamente clara. Enquanto observava o mar, sentiu que não estava sozinha. A alguns metros de distância dela encontrava-se mais alguém que ela não conseguia perceber quem era. Apenas se apercebeu que se movia em sua direcção..._

Ginny acordou sobressaltada e encharcada em suor. Ainda era de madrugada, pois uma leve claridade entrava no seu quarto anunciando os primeiros raios de sol. Levantou-se e foi ver-se ao espelho. Reparou que tinha os olhos inchados de, provavelmente, ter estado chorar. Não percebia porque é que chorou, qual o significado do sonho e o mais estranho, quem era aquele Ser? Apenas se lembrava de ver uma luz laranja, de ouvir o barulho das ondas e de ver a silhueta de uma pessoa que ela não conseguiu perceber de quem era mas sabia que o sonho não foi só isto. Estava a esquecer-se de pormenores, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de mais nada. Bem queria lembrar-se, mas sempre que tentava recordar, parecia que mais se esquecia. O silêncio à sua volta mostrava que apenas ela estava acordada. O novo ano lectivo iria começar dentro de duas semanas e ela precisava de se controlar a si mesma, de controlar as suas emoções e de não chorar tanto! Decidiu lavar a cara e tomar o pequeno-almoço. Passou pelo quarto dos seus pais e dos seus irmãos, pé ante pé, para não fazer barulho. 

"Tenho de levar o livro para Hogwarts, sempre dá para me distrair quando não tiver aulas. Nem posso crer que, aos 16 anos, vá levar um livro de romance... vou ser pela certa, motivo de gozo" pensava, enquanto comia.

A meditar sobre a vida Ginny?

Ah Harry, desculpa não te ouvi chegar...

Pois, eu reparei- disse sorrindo, enquanto preparava um pão com recheio de morango- Estavas a pensar sobre...?

Hogwarts... já falta pouco para começar o ano- respondeu enquanto observava o Harry sentar-se à mesa com ela.

Hoje devemos receber as cartas da escola com a lista dos livros e para a semana devemos ir comprá-los.

Ambos caíram num silêncio absoluto, apenas se ouvia o Harry a mastigar e o tiritar dos dedos da Ginny sobre a mesa.

Harry, alguma vez sentiste uma sensação de ansiedade ou de medo? Uma sensação que não és capaz de compreender e muito menos entender o porquê de estares a senti-lo?

Fico sempre ansioso e com medo de perder antes de um jogo de Quidditch, se é isso que queres saber, mas porquê?

Nada, nada – Ginny sentiu-se estúpida por lhe ter perguntado aquilo, mas queria tanto encontrar alguém que sentisse o que ela também sentia. Começaram a ouvir passos de alguém a descer as escadas e a aproximar-se da cozinha. 

Bom dia a vocês os dois – disse Ron, bocejando e procurando algo para comer.

Bom dia- saudaram os restantes em uníssono.

'Tão muito calados vocês os dois, aconteceu alguma coisa? Fiz alguma coisa de mal?

Não Ron, não fizeste nada, 'tá descansado. Vou-me vestir, volto já- disse Ginny, saindo da cozinha e indo para o seu quarto.

A tua irmã está estranha, Ron... está mais calada.

Desde que começaram as férias, que ela tem andado assim. Pouco ou nada fala e uma noite, enquanto ia para o meu quarto, pareceu-me ouvi-la a chorar. Perguntei se ela estava bem, ela disse que sim e para a deixar dormir- respondeu o Ron encolhendo os ombros.

Quando Ginny acabou de se vestir, foi sentar-se no parapeito da janela do seu quarto. Podia ver o Harry e o Ron montados nas suas vassouras a tentar tirar a bola dos gémeos, enquanto estes fugiam deles em direcção a um arco, todos vestidos ainda de pijama. O sol das dez iluminava os campos em redor da sua casa. Conseguia observar os pássaros a levarem alimentos aos seus filhos, que piavam pedindo por mais. Começou a lembrar-se da conversa que teve com o Harry. Realmente ela não estava bem para lhe perguntar semelhante coisa pois as hipóteses de encontrar alguém com aquele sentimento e com aqueles sonhos eram mínimas. Sem dúvida que ela precisava de se distrair, de não pensar em coisas que não entendia e que não tinham explicação. "Tou a dar em doida" pensou enquanto via o George a dar piruetas no ar por ter atirado a bola por entre o arco.

Ficou sentada até ao meio-dia, quando a sua mãe já havia preparado o almoço e a chamara para ir comer. 

Durante o almoço Mr. Weasley lia o Profeta Diário enquanto Mrs. Weasley tentava convencer o Harry a comer mais lasagna. George e Fred competiam com Ron, a ver quem comia mais depressa e Ginny observava cada um com um sorriso. Não havia dúvida que tinha uma família espectacular onde mostravam amor uns pelos outros. Até mesmo o Percy, que já não vivia lá em casa pois arranjara uma ao pé do Ministério da Magia, tendo aquele feitio mais sério e mal-humorado, não deixava de ser amado pela restante família. Estava a pensar em Percy quando ouviu uma noticia que a trouxe imediatamente à realidade:

Parece que mataram mais dois aurors – lia Mr. Weasley – "Dois aurors, John MacRiver e Alicia Freibol, foram mortos na passada quarta-feira por três devoradores da morte. Ambos os corpos foram encontrados numa casa-de-banho pública por um Muggle de nome Paul Serpans, que ouvira gritos e barulhos fora do normal e decidira averiguar. Cornelius Fudge, ministro da magia, garante ao Profeta Diário que se está a fazer de tudo para que os culpados sejam encontrados e postos em AzKaban". 

É uma pena, John e Alicia eram excelentes aurors mas contra três devoradores da morte... – suspirou.

Mas já apanharam algum devorador da morte, pai? – perguntou o George levando mais um pedaço de lasagna à boca.

Sim, acho que já apanharam pelo menos quatro. Mas todos eles recusam-se a revelar onde o Quem Nós Sabemos se encontra.

Dizendo isto, Mr. Weasley voltou para a sua leitura. Mrs. Weasley fizera duas taças de leite creme e scones com recheio de framboesa e banana para sobremesa. Giny optou pelo leite creme e foi quando se servia que apareceram três corujas com envelopes amarrados às pernas, com o nome de Ginny, Harry e Ron escritos a tinta verde-esmeralda que reconheceu logo como pertencentes a Hogwarts. Uma coruja castanha e com asas cinzentas aproximou-se de Ginny que lhe retirou o envelope. Mal a coruja saiu pela janela, orgulhosa por ter feito com sucesso o seu trabalho, Ginny abriu o envelope e retirou lá de dentro o pergaminho dos livros novos. Estava a pensar se o novo livro de adivinhação era mais interessante que o do ano anterior quando se assustou com o Ron a gritar.

Fato de gala como material adicional e obrigatório? Não me digam que vai haver mais outro baile!

Ah o nosso irmãozinho preferido vai a mais um baile – gozou o George, apertando as bochechas ao irmão.

Como ele está crescido! – disse o Fred fingindo chorar.

Calem-se vocês os dois!

Onde raio viste isso? – perguntou o Harry.

No outro lado do pergaminho.

Ginny virou o pergaminho e realmente estava escrito o que o Ron dissera, a seguir ao material normal a levar como os novos ingredientes para poções.

"_Material Adicional e Obrigatório_

_Um fato de Gala de cor e forma à escolha do aluno."_

Ginny recordou o baile do torneio dos Três Feiticeiros quando aceitara ser acompanhante de Neville. Riu-se para si mesma ao lembrar-se das pisadelas a que estava sujeita e dos pedidos de desculpas que aceitava, quando dançava com ele.

A nossa irmã gostou da ideia do baile...

Reparem no sorriso ao canto da boca...

Ohh, calem-se vocês os dois – ordenou aos gémeos que fingiram estar ofendidos.

Então meninos! Bem, já que receberam as listas dos novos materiais... acho que podemos ir na próxima semana à Diagon-Al. Que achas Arthur? – perguntou Mrs. Weasley ao marido. Este distraidamente acenou com a mão sem retirar os olhos do jornal.

Depois de ter ajudado a mãe a arrumar e limpar a mesa, Ginny foi jogar com os seus irmãos e Harry ao tal jogo em cima das vassouras que ela antes do almoço estava a observar. Fartou-se de rir com as diabruras dos gémeos e ficou muito contente por ter conseguido atirar a bola seis vezes por dentro do arco. O facto de estar entretida fê-la esquecer-se dos problemas e do mau estar que sentia. Divertidos, ficaram a jogar até ao jantar.


	3. Chapter 3 Visões e a cor vermelha

Do dia em que receberam as cartas até ao dia da ida à Diagon-Al o tempo passou a correr na opinião de Ginny. Ela tinha receio que aquele estúpido sentimento a perseguisse até Hogwarts e assim lhe complicasse a vida, nomeadamente os estudos. 

Ela não era propriamente feliz em Hogwarts. Sempre se sentia posta de parte porque consideravam-na fraca, inocente e extremamente sensível. Era sempre a Pequena- Ginny, irmã mais nova de seis irmãos. Ela sabia que havia amadurecido um pouco desde o seu quarto ano. Não, que não continuasse a ser sensível e insegura, mas sentia-se um tanto mais forte do que era... ou pelo menos pensava que assim fosse. Se ela queria ser mais respeitada em Hogwarts não se podia deixar envolver emocionalmente naquele estúpido sentimento. Tinha de ter controlo sobre si mesma! 

Nessa manhã de finais de Agosto, Ginny acordou com um dos gémeos a bater na porta do seu quarto para que esta se apressasse. Depois de se levantar da cama e se vestir contrariada, desceu as escadas que a levavam à cozinha e lá encontrou apenas os seus três irmãos e o Harry já sentados à mesa e a comerem o pequeno-almoço.

Onde estão a mãe o pai? – perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se sentar. Foi o George quem respondeu.

O pai foi trabalhar e mãe precisou de ir ao Ministério da Magia e disse–nos, imagina tu, para que tenhamos juízo e sabes porquê?

Porque ela pediu-nos para levar a ti, ao Ron e ao Harry, à Diagon-Al comprar as vossas coisas – respondeu o Fred antes que Ginny pudesse abrir a boca.

Ou seja, estamos responsáveis por vocês os três... – concluiu o George com um sorriso enquanto o Fred fazia uma careta de pessoa importante.

Com a saída dos gémeos da escola, Mrs. Weasley ficou relutante e furiosa mas acabou por aceitar, ao fim de muito tempo, a opção de vida dos filhos. Os gémeos, por sua vez, ficaram radiantes com o êxito da sua loja de brincadeiras mágicas cujas vendas iam de "vento em popa".

Mas porque é que mãe iria fazer o disparate de vos mandar ir connosco à Diagon-Al? – perguntou a Ginny a sorrir. Fred inchou o peito, fez uma cara de indignação e depois séria imitando assim o Percy:

Minha jovem irmã, além de sermos suficientemente crescidos (crescidos mas só de físico – acrescentou o George) adivinha quem te vai comprar o fato de gala!

Não acredito! Vocês não...

Pois é – continuou o Fred a sorrir – a mãe há muito que precisava de ir ao Ministério e, aproveitando o facto de nós querermos comprar para ti e para o Ron (que abriu os olhos e se engasgou com o sumo de abóbora mal ouviu o seu nome) qualquer coisa, optámos pelos fatos – concluiu, piscando o olho ao Harry. Afinal, tanto Fred como George, prometeram-lhe assim que aceitaram o dinheiro do prémio do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros comprar um fato de gala novo ao Ron. Por sensatez, também quiseram comprar um fato à Ginny, já que o negócio da sua loja estava a render –lhes bastante dinheiro.

Ron e Ginny ficaram de boca aberta, surpresos com a novidade. Ron disse "obrigado" num murmúrio quase inaudível. Harry só ria com as caras dos amigos.

Mas bem, pelas vossas caras vejo que, pelo menos, não ficaram tristes com a novidade – disse o George sorrindo – agora se não se importam, podiam comer mais depressa... hoje temos muito que fazer!

Chegados à Diagon-Al, os quatro Weasley e o Harry começaram as suas compras na Flourish and Blotts. Faltava a Ginny entrar na loja quando ouviu alguém a chamá-la.

Ginny! Heii, Ginny! – era Hermione que corria ofegante em sua direcção segurando uma enorme sacola preta – espera! Vais comprar os livros? Óptimo, vamos comprar nós as duas porque eu também não os comprei ainda – disse sem conseguir respirar ao alcançar Ginny - 'Tás bem?

Sim, 'brigada. Hermione reparou que ela não tirava os olhos espantados da sua sacola.

Ah, isto são os ingredientes novos para poções e uns tónicos para o Crookshankes. Ele não tem estado muito bem, sabes? E ultimamente tem comido pouco. Mas agora com o tónico deve melhorar, foi o que a bruxa da loja das criaturas mágicas disse. E o Harry e o Ron estão bem? Estão ali dentro? Perguntou apontando com a cabeça para a livraria.

Ginny respondeu-lhe que sim e entraram ambas para o interior quente e abafado pelos os livros. A livraria continuava atafulhada de livros e pergaminhos empoeirados como a Ginny sempre a conheceu. Por todo o lado havia estantes até ao tecto preenchidas por livros de todos os tamanho possíveis e cada estante pertencia a um determinado assunto. Quando Ginny entrou, já o gerente procurava os livros do Harry, do Ron e, agora por último, de Hermione enquanto o George e o Fred liam, no canto oposto à entrada, um livro de brincadeiras e diabruras mágicas. Harry, Ron e Hermione encontravam-se no sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts, o que exigia que os livros fossem maiores e mais completos. Ginny ficou espantada com a grossura dos livros deles. Tinha a sensação que se juntasse os livros de História da Magia dos dois últimos anos dela, conseguiria alcançar a grossura do livro do sétimo ano. Enquanto esperava pela sua vez de ser atendida pelo gerente, começou a andar por entre os enormes armários até que se aproximou de uma estante discreta, que ficava perto das traseiras da biblioteca e que lhe chamou a atenção. Por cima da terceira prateleira podia ler-se _"Magia do Amor" _escrito em letras grandes com tinta vermelha e contornadas a dourado. Os livros dessa secção possuíam capas que variavam em vermelho, branco e rosa-claro como _"Amor, uma magia natural"_ em tom vermelho e rosa ou _"Almas-gêmeas. Conquista-as de uma forma simples e eficaz"_ em tom branco e vermelho. Ginny continuou a ler as lombadas dos livros até encontrar um que a fez arrepiar-se. Na única lombada preta lia-se _"Amor entre rivais"_ em letras vermelhas cor-de-sangue pela professora Andrea Lovemoon, Ginny retirou-o da prateleira e abriu-o numa página ao acaso onde leu no alto da folha _"Encantamentos para privar locais"_ escrito a tinta vermelha.

"_Encantamentos para privar locais_

_Sendo de fácil aplicação, é um tipo de encantamento muito usado por feiticeiros e bruxas que pretendem esconder o amor de familiares e outros, que sejam contra o seu relacionamento._

_Consiste em privar um local como esconderijo para namorarem aos olhos de ninguém a não ser deles próprios._

_Contudo, é um encantamento facilmente aniquilado, deixando de ter efeito se e, só se, alguém que seja contra o relacionamento se aproximar a três metros do local e disser o nome de uma pessoa do casal._

_Procedimento:_

_O casal deverá começar por escolher um local de acordo. Nesse sítio, deverão sentar-se um frente ao outro e de olhos fechados devem concentrar-se na sua cara-metade e no respectivo local. Enquanto se concentram, devem tocar três vezes com a varinha no chão, e dizer a cada batida: Privamorata. Na última batida, abrem os olhos fixando-os no parceiro._

_Feito isto, um círculo branco deverá formar-se à volta do local, tendo o casal como centro, e desaparecerá de seguida."_

No final da leitura, Ginny sentiu as suas pernas fraquejarem. Ficou com tonturas tendo que se segurar à estante para não cair. Mas porque raio o livro lhe afectara daquela maneira se ela nem sequer namorava? Porque andava a sentir-se estranha ultimamente?

Ah, está aí! – disse o gerente ao encontrá-la. Desprevenida, assustou-se fechando com força o livro provocando barulho e arrumou-o rapidamente – Estava à sua procura. O seus irmãos e amigos já foram atendidos, falta a menina.

Ginny entregou-lhe a lista e seguiu-o pensando ainda no que lhe acontecera hà pouco.

Depois de se despedirem do gerente da livraria, cada um com a sua sacola cheia de livros, com excepção dos gémeos que levavam uns livros de tamanho de uma gema de ovo que ninguém sabia o que eram e da Hermione que levava duas enormes sacolas, dirigiram-se ao boticário para comprar os ingredientes para poções de Ginny, Ron e Harry. A última loja a entrar foi a da Madame Malkin a fim de comprarem os fatos de gala. No caminho, Ginny e Hermione conversavam entusiasmadas sobre o fato que iam escolher e Ron ouvia-as murmurando entre dentes "mulheres..." para Harry. Por fim alcançaram a loja da Madame Malkin. 

Façam o favor de entrar, jovens senhoras – disse o Fred inclinando-se para a frente numa vénia, enquanto o George abria a porta, fazendo um movimento com a mão para que entrassem. 

Hermione entrou a sorrir seguida de Ginny. Os restantes rapazes, contra a sua vontade, entraram também.

Ao contrário da livraria, era uma loja muito mais ampla e fresca. As paredes eram forradas por altos armários até ao tecto divididos em duas partes, onde se encontravam os mais variados géneros de mantos, fatos e vestidos com várias cores, tamanhos e formas. Assim que entraram, a dona da loja, uma bruxa de rosto amável e sempre sorridente, aproximou-se do grupo.

Hogwarts? – todos acenaram que sim – creio que vieram comprar os fatos para a gala, não é assim?

Uma vez mais, todos acenaram que sim. Dito isto, a bruxa chamou uma das suas ajudantes e com a mão sobre a Ginny e outra sobre Hermione, levou-as até a um armário feminino, situado noutro compartimento, enquanto a ajudante ocupava-se de Harry e do Ron e os levava ao armário masculino. Os gémeos sentaram-se numas cadeiras de veludo negro ao lado da porta de entrada, onde, de cabeças juntas, cochichavam sobre o pequeno livro que compraram.

Passado um quarto de hora, a ajudante que levou os dois rapazes regressou ao balcão a fim de receber o dinheiro dos fatos. Harry foi o primeiro a pagar, tendo optado por um fato verde da cor dos seus olhos. Quando recebeu o troco, olhou para o seu lado direito mas não viu o seu amigo Ron. Olhou em várias direcções até que o viu ao pé de Fred, tentando tirar-lhe o dinheiro que este segurava na mão, com o braço esticado, obrigando-o a pedir-lhe por favor. 

Então e elas? – perguntou o Fred ao Harry, depois de ter dado o dinheiro ao Ron e este ter ido, finalmente, pagar o seu fato azul escuro e de golas de um tom de azul mais claro – ainda não se despacharam? George, não ficámos de nos encontrar com o Lee Jordan na loja de Quidditch?

Sim, por isso é que é bom que elas se despachem – respondeu, olhando preocupado para o relógio de pêndulo feito em madeira de carvalho, que se encontrava pendurado sobre o balcão – esperemos mais dez minutos...

Passados cinco minutos, já George e Fred olhavam desesperados para o relógio enquanto Ron caminhava de um lado para o outro, murmurando palavras que só ele ouvia e Harry olhava soturnamente para o chão.

O.k., para mim chega! Podemos ir embora? – perguntou o George ao fim de nove minutos, com um olhar esperançoso.

Vamos sim – respondeu-lhe o Fred, levantando-se e preparando-se para sair – Ron, ficas aqui à espera delas, para entregares o dinheiro à Ginny.

Desculpa?

Toma, segura! – ordenou o George, entregando-lhe trinta galeões – penso que deve ser o suficiente. Harry se quiseres podes vir connosco.

Eu não vou ficar aqui à espera delas à seca – disse irritado, olhando para Harry como em busca de apoio.

Não é preciso ele ficar aqui – alertou o Harry, dirigindo-se aos gémeos – basta um de nós entregar o dinheiro à Ginny e ela depois que pague o fato.

Olha, que até é uma boa ideia – afirmou o Fred virando-se para George – não é que o rapaz até pensa?

É um rapaz prodígio! – respondeu com um olhar de um pai com orgulho no seu filho – nada parecido com o nosso irmão Ron! – concluiu, piscando o olho ao Harry e dirigindo-se ao local onde estavam as raparigas. A cara do Ron adquiriu uma tonalidade escarlate.

George regressou passados dois minutos.

Nem me deixaram entrar. "Não entres! Espera, que eu vou à porta buscar o dinheiro" – disse imitando a voz da Ginny – só consegui ver o olho da Ginny a espreitar pela porta entreaberta e o braço estendido para segurar o dinheiro. Mas bem, vamos embora que já perdemos tempo suficiente.

Quando eles saíram, Ginny e Hermione ainda experimentavam os vestidos. O local, outrora arrumado, encontrava-se rodeado das mais variadas roupas, desde vestidos longos em tons mais escuros e tristes aos mais coloridos e alegres. A dona da loja passeava entre Ginny e Hermione, entregando, ajustando ou dando palpites em relação às roupas, sempre com um sorriso.

Experimente este, querida – disse ela sorridente, ao entregar um vestido preto e branco à Ginny – não filha, esse vestido tem apenas uma alça – alertou à Hermione que teimava em puxar o vestido para cima do ombro esquerdo. 

Ginny não gostou do vestido preto e branco que a bruxa lhe deu. O tecido era áspero e ela nem gostava muito da cor preta. Enquanto a dona da loja ajustava o vestido da Hermione, ela decidiu observar os restantes vestidos que os longos armários sustentavam nos seus cabides invisíveis. Ela não tinha uma ideia muito certa do género de vestido que queria para o baile. Provavelmente seria um vermelho, pois desde pequena que adorava essa cor. Lera numa revista que o vermelho era a cor não só do amor e, mais ainda, da paixão como também da fúria e da raiva, mas não era por isso que gostava. Talvez por ter sido influenciada pelo facto de viver numa família só de cabelos ruivos ou então simplesmente porque gostava e quem gosta realmente, não consegue dar explicação.

Continuou a olhar para as roupas até que reparou nuns vestidos, situados discretamente num dos armários ao fundo do compartimento. Ao aproximar-se, não pôde deixar de reparar num vestido vermelho que contrastava com os restantes vestidos de tons escuros. Ao tocá-lo, reparou em como era suave e ia jurar que a cor se intensificou, ficando mais brilhante.

Ah menina, se fosse a si optava por outro vestido – alertou a bruxa, olhando séria e sem o seu habitual sorriso, retirando o vestido do cabide e mostrando-o à Ginny – repare que nem é muito bonito.

Mas era para ela. Era aquele que ela queria. Simples e discreto.

Não, mas eu quero-o. Levo esse.

Tem a certeza de que não prefere outro? Temos mais vestidos em tons vermelhos. E claro, mais bonitos que este!

Tinha de ser aquele. Era um vestido de alças e longo, completamente liso e de uma única cor. Não podia ser outro.

Bem, já que o quer tanto. Venha comigo, vamos escolher os seus sapatos.

Ginny seguiu a bruxa até à Hermione, que já havia escolhido o tal vestido de uma só alça e agora provava os sapatos.

Foi ao fim de meia hora que Ginny e Hermione se dirigiram ao balcão para pagar as suas roupas. Não que Ginny tivesse demorado muito a escolher os sapatos, até porque rapidamente optou por uns vermelhos de salto não muito alto, mas sim por causa das indecisões de Hermione relativamente à escolha dos sapatos que melhor combinavam com o seu vestido amarelo.

Hermione pagou o seu vestido e dirigiu-se para fora da loja, onde esperou por Ginny, avisando que precisava de apanhar um pouco de ar. Mas Ginny sabia que ela apenas saiu com esperança de conseguir ver o Ron, nem que fosse de longe. Não percebia porque Hermione e Ron não davam o braço a torcer ao facto de gostarem um do outro. Por ainda querer surpreender o Ron, é que ela demorou tanto tempo a escolher o vestido. O que Ginny não sabia, é que o Ron também fizera perder tempo ao Harry pela mesma razão, mesmo não tendo demorado tanto tempo a escolher o fato como ela. Interrompeu os seus pensamentos sobre Hermione com a dona da loja a pedir-lhe o dinheiro.

São 16 galeões. Obrigada – inclinou-se para perto da Ginny e disse num sussurro – Sabe, este vestido é muito mal visto nesta loja. Diz –se que quem o criou transferiu os seus sentimentos conforme a cor do vestido que fazia... por ninguém o querer, pusemo-lo juntamente com os outros, no armário onde o encontrou. 

Que tipo de sentimentos? – perguntou, incrédula.

Bem, não sei se sabe, mas a cor vermelha representa não só paixão e amor como também raiva e fúria e... bem, é o que se diz! Tome o troco.

Ginny murmurou "obrigada", agarrou o troco de catorze galeões e saiu da loja, segurando a sacola dos livros e o saco pequeno do vestido. Como se não bastasse o que a atormentava, ainda tinha de ouvir histórias de bruxas doidas que enfeitiçavam vestidos. Assim que saiu, guardou o troco no bolso para depois dar aos gémeos e fez um aceno a Hermione, para irem ter com os rapazes na loja de Quidditch. Hermione caminhava calada ao seu lado, "não deve ter visto o Ron... pudera, só o tempo que perdeu a escolher o fato para o baile...", pensou Ginny olhando pelo canto do olho para a sua amiga que continuava de olhos postos no chão. 

«« as rosas negras... espinhos »»

Pareceu a Ginny que o seu coração tinha parado. Que imagens eram aquelas que lhe apareceram na sua cabeça? Que rosas eram aquelas? E os espinhos? Que lhe estava a acontecer? 

»-» angústia e medo «-« 

Não! Não podia estar a acontecer-lhe aquilo novo. Porque tinha de voltar a sentir aquilo outra vez? Porquê com ela? Não parava de questionar-se. Voltou a sentir o que a tem atormentado desde o início das férias. Aqueles sentimentos de angústia e medo voltavam a correr nas suas veias, percorrendo todo o corpo. A dada altura, começou a ver tudo desfocado pois os olhos haviam humedecido, obrigando-a a piscá-los repetidas vezes. O medo invadiu-a.

Hermione, felizmente, não reparou em nada pois continuava a olhar distraidamente para o chão.

«« ela a chorar »» 

«« os arranhões no pulso esquerdo »»

As imagens tornaram-se mais nítidas e os seus olhos criaram ainda mais água. Ela não queria chorar. Não queria mesmo, mas estava difícil resistir. Para que ninguém visse o seu estado, inclinou a cabeça para chão como se estivesse interessada em encontrar galeões perdidos. Uma lágrima rolou até ao seu queixo, mas logo foi retirada com a sua mão.

«« a luz branca e aqueles espinhos »»

»-» tristeza, dor e revolta «-«

As imagens rodavam dentro da sua cabeça como um turbilhão. Os sentimentos intensificaram-se mais. Parecia-lhe que o estômago minguara enquanto a tristeza, a dor, a revolta e todos os outros, estúpidos, sentimentos tomavam conta do seu corpo. Deixou cair os sacos que segurava, espalhando tudo em seu redor.

Só teve tempo de se agarrar ao ombro de Hermione para não cair.


	4. Chapter 4 Regresso a Hogwarts

Hermione assustou-se com a reacção da amiga e, mais ainda, com o facto de esta estar a chorar

Hermione assustou-se com a reacção da amiga e, mais ainda, com o facto de esta estar a chorar.

Ai, Ginny! Tem mais cuid... Ginny, que tens? Que se passa?

Nada, não te preocupes. Estou bem, 'brigada – respondeu ela limpando as lágrimas – Apenas me dói a cabeça e estou um pouco zonza. A sério, não é nada.

Na realidade, ela sentia-se cansada, ou melhor, extremamente fraca. Doía-lhe não o corpo mas sim a alma, ou pelo menos julgava que assim fosse.

Mesmo que assim seja, não é motivo para chorares...

Não tenho nada, Hermione – respondeu com toda a firmeza que conseguiu encontrar – é apenas uma parva dor de cabeça! Promete-me que não contarás nada aos meus irmãos. Não quero que me considerem mais fraca do que já acham.

Mas Ginny... oh, 'tá bem, eu não lhes digo nada. Mas fica sabendo que a próxima vez que te vir assim, eles ficarão a saber. Mas por agora apanhemos esta tralha toda.

Ginny não respondeu e, com a ajuda de Hermione, agachou-se e começou a apanhar os materiais de Hogwarts pondo-os na respectiva sacola. Colocou o seu vestido de novo no saco. Reparou, uma vez mais, que ao tocar nele, a cor vermelha ficou mais brilhante. Desta vez, ela tinha a certeza que ao tocar no vestido algo acontecia mas, de qualquer das formas, era irrelevante para o momento.

Eram por volta das quatro horas da tarde pois uma leve e fresca brisa levantara-se e o sol não se encontrava tão quente como antes, iluminando o caminho até à loja de Quidditch em tons amarelo-torrado e vermelho. Ao entrar na loja, as raparigas foram saudadas por um dos gémeos:

- Aleluia! Despacharam-se finalmente – gritou o Fred – compraram a loja toda ou nem por isso?

Ambas sorriram mas não responderam. Ginny retirou o troco do seu vestido do bolso e entregou-o ao Fred, mas este recusou de imediato – "Nem pensar, agora é teu! Gasta-o como quiseres. Olha, na minha loja por exemplo". Ela sorriu, voltou a pôr o dinheiro no bolso e abraçou o irmão que, atrapalhado e sem saber o que fazer, limitou-se a dar-lhe palmadinhas nas costas.

O jantar dessa noite correra bastante bem. Mr. Weasley falava com Harry sobre curiosidades Muggles enquanto Fred e George entretiam a restante família. Já na sobremesa, semifrio de chocolate acompanhado de chá de menta, Ginny e Ron riam-se de uma partida que os gémeos pregaram à mãe, da qual consistia numa chávena enfeitiçada que ao aproximar-se da boca largava um som de porcelana a partir-se enquanto a asa da mesma estremecia, simulando uma queda. Com o susto, Mrs. Weasley abrira muito os olhos, repreendendo de seguida os gémeos. Contudo, não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.

Depois de Ginny e a mãe terem levantado a mesa com uns feitiços domésticos, foram-se sentar nos sofás, juntamente com o Harry e o resto da família. Durante, aproximadamente uma hora, conversaram e riram-se das histórias que Mr. Weasley contava sobre os colegas do emprego, mas o cansaço e a vontade de dormir antigiram e apoderaram-se de cada um. Por isso, por volta das onze horas, já toda a família e o Harry dirigiam-se aos respectivos quartos em busca de uma boa noite de sono e descanso.

Já se tinham passado duas horas e Ginny continuava acordada na sua cama, a pensar sobre o que se passara nessa tarde. As imagens das rosas negras, do pulso a sangrar e da luz branca não faziam o mínimo sentido dado que não conseguia encontrar nexo entre elas. Não seria grave se fossem apenas as visões que a atormentassem mas tal não acontecia. Não obstante, também sentira certas emoções e sentimentos. Sentimentos esses que eram dolorosos, tristes e melancólicos…. E ela bem sabia disso! Ela conseguia senti-los como se se tratasse de um presságio ou de uma premonição. Mas será que era isso? "Não pode ser verdade, eu não posso e nem tenho capacidade de prever coisas! Se assim fosse, não estaria à rasca com a disciplina de Adivinhação", pensou revoltada. Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente da forma como o Firenze leccionava a sua matéria e da maneira como ele obrigava-a a tomar atenção às aulas, sem deixá-la conversar com os seus colegas um minuto que fosse. Mas sobretudo na forma exigente e maçadora que era tratada por ele. Para não falar dos olhares repreensivos que ele lhe lançava quando a apanhava distraída nos seus pensamentos.

Também lhe passou pela cabeça que tanto as imagens como as emoções estivessem relacionadas. Sim, isso seria muito mais credível e, para ela, mais lógico. A angústia, medo e, consequentemente, a tristeza eram sentimentos que já sentia há bastante tempo mas a dor e revolta eram "novidade" para ela, se assim os pudesse chamar. Relacionou todas essas emoções com a imagem de ela a chorar. As outras duas visões, rosas negras e luz branca, não poderiam fazê-la sentir aquilo.

Eram quatro e meia da manhã quando Ginny adormeceu profundamente, acordando apenas por volta do meio-dia, quando a Mrs. Weasley entrou no seu quarto, abriu as cortinas amarelas e de riscas azuis, deixando que o sol iluminasse a cara de Ginny, obrigando-a a puxar o lençol para cima do rosto, e saiu dizendo que o almoço estaria pronto dentro de minutos.

Ginny e mais o Harry e a restante família levantaram-se na primeira manhã de Setembro bastante cedo e igualmente atarefados. Enquanto uns se vestiam ou arrumavam coisas que se esqueceram de na véspera colocar nas malas, outros preparavam o pequeno-almoço à pressa e ainda de pijama. Esta azáfama habitual no dia de regresso à escola era já uma tradição de todos os anos, apesar de, ao longos dos tempos, a família Weasley não ter tantos membros inscritos na escola como o Bill, o Charlie, o Percy e até mesmo os gémeos.

Só depois de Mr. Weasley ter acabado de arrumar a última mala num dos Fords enfeitiçados que o Ministérios da Magia autorizava, é que partiram todos rumo a King's Cross onde Hermione os aguardava.

Depois de lá terem chegado e passado a barreira que os separava do mundo dos muggles, Mr. e Mrs. Weasley começaram a dar os seus habituais avisos e recomendações à medida que se despediam. Avisos esses, que tinham uma especial atenção para o trio, Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Vocês vejam se se portam bem este ano, ouviram? Não quero receber cartas de Dumbledore a avisar que se andam a meter em assuntos que não vos dizem respeito – alertava Mrs. Weasley, os três companheiros, trocando olhares com cada um deles – E, claro, porta-te bem também, Ginny. Este aviso também serve para ti – Ginny assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça, se o aviso fosse só esse… - Ah, e Ron, por favor, cuida da tua irmã. Toma conta dela – concluiu a mãe Weasley, deixando a filha corada. "A sensível e pequena Ginny", pensou ela com sarcasmo e desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Molly, vê se te despachas porque o comboio parte daqui a seis minutos! – avisou Mr. Weasley.

- Ok, Arthur. Fred. George. Ajudem-nos a carregar com as malas.

- Claro, os escravos de serviço estão sempre prontos a trabalhar – resmungou o Fred.

Assim que todos ajudaram os gémeos a colocar as malas, Arthur e Molly despediram-se à pressa começando por Ginny e Ron enquanto os gémeos murmuravam algo ao ouvido de Harry, que assentia com a cabeça, em sinal de concordância.

- Rápido, meninos, o comboio vai começar a andar – gritou Mrs. Weasley assim que ouviu o comboio a apitar e a largar fumo pela chaminé.

Os quatro amigos entraram no comboio, acenaram com as suas mãos em sinal de despedida aos restantes Weasleys e começaram a procurar uma carruagem minimamente vazia assim que as portas se fecharam e o comboio entrou em movimento.

Caminharam por entre várias carruagens, passando por inúmeras cabines, e cada uma delas parecia ter mais alunos que a anterior.

- Como é possível estar tão cheio? – espantou-se o Ron, ao fim da quarta carruagem – O primeiro que encontrar um metro quadrado livre para nós avisa os outros – disse ele, com sarcasmo e sem paciência. Este simples comentário foi o suficiente para que Ginny e Hermione desatassem a rir.

- Ah, claro, tem imensa graça – resmungou ele.

Por fim encontraram uma carruagem com apenas dois alunos do segundo ano dos Ravenclaw numa cabine e outros três de Hufflepuff, noutra cabine. Ao dirigirem-se para a última cabine, que se encontrava vazia, passaram pelo grupo de alunos de Hufflepuff que pararam de falar para observar a Ginny e Hermione que ainda continuavam a rir.

- Estava a ver que não encontrávamos. É a primeira vez que isto nos acontece, não é? – perguntou o Ron assim que se sentou e arrumou a mala – Vocês importam-se de parar de rir? Ginny e Hermione voltaram a ter outro ataque de riso.

Ginny, com a cabeça encostada ao vidro da janela, observava o final do dia à medida que o céu escurecia e o comboio prosseguia o seu caminho. Uma vez por outra, conversava com Harry ou ria-se das discussões entre Ron e Hermione.

Estava a observar o primeiro ponto brilhante que aparecera no céu, tentando lembrar-se se seria o planeta Vénus que ela tanto gostava ou uma estrela com base no que a professora de astronomia lhe havia dito no 2º ano, quando foi interrompida pelo som de passos após o barulho da porta da carruagem ter-se fechado. Pareceu-lhe que fora a única a ouvir os passos pois Ron e Harry discutiam o último jogo de Quidditch entre Chudley Canons e Braga Brommfleet enquanto Hermione lia o livro de Transfiguração – 7º Grau.

Os passos continuavam a ouvir-se, quem quer que fosse dirigia-se à cabine de Ginny. Ela fitou a porta, esperando pacientemente, até que uma mão se agarrou à ombreira da porta e dois rapazes entraram para dentro do compartimento.

- Neville! Dean! – gritou Ginny, desviando a atenção de todos para quem tinha acabado de chegar.

- Ah, estão aqui! Eu e o Dean andámos a procurá-los por todo o lado – disse o Neville com cansaço na voz.

- Pensámos que não tinham apanhado o comboio – acrescentou o Dean com um sorriso satisfeito.

Neville e Dean, tal como Harry e Ron, cresceram muito nessas férias de Verão. Provavelmente, Dean era o mais baixo de todos mas o suficiente para ser mais alto que Ginny. Todos diziam que ela saíra muita parecida com a sua mãe, desde a altura até à cara redonda, dando-lhe um ar meigo, gentil e maternal.

- Entrem, sentem-se aqui connosco – convidou o Ron, indicando o assento livre entre ele e Harry e outro entre Ginny e Hermione.

A viagem continuou animada, não só pelas conversas e gargalhadas como pela alegria que todos sentiam ao chegar mais uma vez à escola. A dada altura da viagem e, como era habitual, Ron e Hermione tiveram que se ausentar, durante cerca de uma hora, devido à responsabilidade que aceitaram assim que colocaram o crachá de Prefeito – assistir à reunião de Prefeitos relativamente ao inicio do

período escolar e revistar as cabines do comboio e os seus ocupantes.

O céu escureceu por completo mal o último raio de sol desapareceu. Por sua vez, o tempo ficou mais frio, apesar de o céu estar limpo e sem nuvens, o que permitia ver claramente as estrelas, podendo-se descansar os olhos nas belas constelações que todas elas criavam qual puzzle gigante. E era precisamente isso que Ginny observava depois de se abstrair mental ou espiritualmente das conversas em seu redor, mesmo continuando a ouvir, inconscientemente e sem prestar atenção, algumas palavras soltas dos amigos como se estes estivessem a quilómetros de distância sendo só possível ouvir uns murmúrios.

"São lindas as formas como as estrelas se agrupam – pensou ela – milhões de pontos de luzes…

- Ginny!

» … numa única tinta preta. E aquele contraste… aquele contraste dessas mesmas luzes com o negro da noite e o silêncio acolhedor em que só se ouve o cantar das cigarras e dos grilos é algo de mágico. Acho que até é mais mágico que a própria magia que aprendo na escola…

- Ginny!, não me ouves?

» E todos estes sentimentos que estão a despertar em mim são inigualáveis. Ali está a Ursa Menor, a apontar para o norte, se não me engano. E aquela é a Cassiopeia com o seu inconfundível formato em forma de "W". E adiante está… uma flor, será? Sim, parece que é isso… uma rosa? Rosa??" – o coração de Ginny parou com o choque. A rosa!

«« Rosas negras e a luz branca. Ela a chorar. O pulso esquerdo ensanguentado »»

As imagens. Outra vez as imagens!

- GINNY!!

Ginny sobressaltou-se com o grito do seu nome, batendo com a cabeça no vidro e fazendo desaparecer as imagens por completo, tão depressa quanto elas lhe apareceram. Esfregando a cabeça por causa da dor, ergueu-a lentamente em direcção à entrada da cabine, de onde o som surgira. Ron tinha voltado e estava agarrado às ombreiras da entrada com ambas as mãos, fitando-a com um largo sorriso.

- Estavas completamente nas nuvens. Fartámos de te chamar. Começa a preparar-te e a vestir-te porque estamos mesmo quase a chegar – ordenou-lhe.

Nesse instante apareceu Hermione por detrás dele, com um ar cansado. Ron apercebeu-se da presença da amiga e deu um passo para o lado, encostando-se à ombreira da porta e abrindo um espaço livre. Hermione hesitou por breves instantes a passar por ele, mas deu um passo em frente determinada. Ambos ficaram bastante próximos, o que causou um certo constrangimento entre os dois, obrigando-os a trocar um breve e rápido olhar e corando violentamente. Por fim, lá conseguiram desenvencilhar e cada um dirigiu-se ao seu lugar. Ginny e Harry trocaram um sorriso cúmplice pois foram os únicos que repararam no ocorrido. Dean estava distraidamente a vestir o manto preto enquanto Neville tentava desesperadamente colocar a gravata vermelha e amarela dos Gryffindor, que teimava em ficar presa nos botões do manto.

O comboio desacelerou gradualmente à medida que as luzes da estação se aproximavam, até que parou e soltou um som semelhante a um longo suspiro, libertando uma última golfada de fumo. As portas das carruagens abriram-se e vários estudantes começaram a sair. Os primeiros a saírem da carruagem de Ginny foram os alunos de Ravenclaw, seguidos dos de Hufflepuff. Por fim, saíram os seis amigos. Dean e Neville afastaram-se do grupo para irem procurar Seamus Finnigan.

- É verdade, Harry, o que é que os meus irmãos te disseram na estação de King's Cross? – perguntou Ron baixinho, tentado movimentar-se por entre a multidão de alunos.

- Ah, isso. Disseram-me que assim que descobrissem mais alguma coisa da Ordem nos avisariam. Respondeu o amigo, sério e novamente baixinho de forma a que só eles os quatro ouvissem.

Ron encolheu os ombros e juntos continuaram a caminhar rumo às diligências. A meio do caminho, Ginny viu Luna Lovegood perto de uma das diligências. Despedindo-se à pressa do trio, dirigiu-se apressadamente a Luna, gritando pelo seu nome. Luna não a ouvira de início, sendo necessário que Ginny gritasse uma quarta vez. Assim que descobriu quem a chamava, parou e sorriu a Ginny, que tentava passar por entre a multidão. Com a pressa, a pequena ruiva nem se deu conta de que ia de encontro a um rapaz de cabelos loiros.

Depois do encontrão, Ginny desequilibrou-se mas conseguiu manter-se em pé. Apenas deixou cair a sua mala no chão.

- Desculpe – pediu, atrapalhada e desajeitadamente, ainda a olhar para mala tombada no chão.

- Para a próxima vê por onde andas, Weasley – respondeu-lhe uma voz sarcástica e monocórdica – Que tal começares a fazer alguma coisa de útil, como por exemplo, tomar atenção ao caminho?

Ginny, apercebendo-se de quem era, fitou-lhe os olhos azul acinzentados e respirou fundo. Apanhou a sua mala, murmurando um "Poupa-me…" e desviou-se dele, continuando a andar mais cuidadosamente rumo à Luna.

Pelo caminho, Ginny pensou no encontro de há minutos. Mas deu mais atenção sobretudo aos olhos. Aqueles olhos meio azuis meio acinzentados, tão incomuns e tão envolventes. "Que estupidez estar a pensar nisso. São olhos normais", pensou revoltada consigo mesma, abanando a cabeça como se quisesse apagar aquelas recordações. Mas depressa se esqueceu de todo o ocorrido assim que se aproximou de Luna, abraçando-a e cumprimentando-a alegremente.

Ambas entraram na diligência que automaticamente começou a andar em direcção a Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5 Capnomancia

Ginny foi-se sentar na longa mesa dos Gryffindor, ao lado de Harry e em frente a Ron e Hermione, assim que entrou no salão e se despediu de Luna

Ginny foi-se sentar na longa mesa dos Gryffindor, ao lado de Harry e em frente a Ron e Hermione, assim que entrou no salão e se despediu de Luna. A agitação era enorme no salão, onde os alunos excitados conversavam sobre as suas férias e se riam desta ou daquela peripécia enquanto que, na mesa dos professores, Dumbledore conversava ora com o professor Flitwick ora com o professor Snape. Ginny continuou a observar a mesa: à esquerda de Snape estava a professora Sprout, gesticulando com as suas mãos fortes à medida que falava com o Firenze, possivelmente apoiado, pensou a pequena ruiva, no chão com a sua metade cavalo ao contrário dos restantes colegas que se encontravam sentados nas respectivas cadeiras de carvalho. O lugar ao lado do centauro estava vazio, o que suscitou estranheza em Ginny: 

- Vocês os três já repararam que está um lugar vazio ao lado de Firenze? – perguntou ela, canalizando a atenção dos três jovens para o misterioso lugar.

- Acham que é para Defesa Contra as Artes Negras? – pensou, Hermione – é que, caso for, porque não está ninguém lá sentado?

- Sim, é sem dúvida para DCAN – respondeu o Harry, depois de ter dado uma rápida vista de olhos pela respectiva mesa, concluindo que só faltava um professor para essa disciplina – é bem possível que não tenham conseguido arranjar alguém, com essa história de que é um lugar amaldiçoado…

- Sendo assim, o Snape seria o primeiro a candidatar-se para esse cargo, ocupando-o logo, dando pulos de alegria. Para ser sincera, pela cara dele, não me parece que esteja propriamente contente – argumentou, Ginny, observando a familiar cara sisuda e de poucos amigos do professor.

- Oh, até parece que vocês não conhecem o Snape – resmungou o Ron - aquela cara é só para fazer suspense, pondo tolos, como nós, a perder tempo em matutar se é ele ou não a dar as aulas. È claro que é ele, se não, porque estaria o lugar vazio se já estamos todos sentados há espera que a cerimónia de selecção comece, Dumbledore faça o discurso de praxe e nós possamos finalmente comer. De qualquer das formas, com ou sem professor de DCAN, só sei é que estou cheio de fome – concluiu, encostando-se nas costas da cadeira, olhando para a sua mesa ainda vazia, sem pratos, nem talheres e muito menos com comida. Ginny e Harry riram-se do revirar de olhos de Hermione, ao mesmo tempo que murmurava algo como "irritante e comilão".

Pouco tempo depois, as portas de entrada abriram-se e um grupo de novos estudantes, vestidos de negro, guiados pela professora McGonagall, entraram no salão e caminharam em direcção ao banquinho posto em frente à mesa dos professores, no qual um chapéu aparentemente velho e gasto se encontrava colocado por cima dele. Mal a divisão ficou em completo silêncio, o chapéu retoma à tradicional canção de boas vindas. No final, depois de todos aplaudirem, a professora McGonagall explica, de frente para os alunos, como vai decorrer a selecção, dando as habituais instruções e começando em seguida, a fazer a chamada. Quando a última aluna se sentou na mesa dos Slytherin e a professora arrumou o banco e o chapéu, Dumbledore ergueu-se da sua cadeira, agitando os braços para que todos se calassem, dando início ao seu habitual discurso:

- Bem-vindos a mais um novo ano em Hogwarts. Como devo avisar (e não é de mais recordar) é estritamente proibido entrar na Floresta Negra sem ordens superiores. Da mesma forma, existe uma lista de objectos mágicos não autorizados a serem usados nos corredores que o vosso encarregado Flynch fez questão de me lembrar. Para os interessados em vê-la, dirijam-se ao seu escritório.

Ginny e Ron trocaram um sorriso cúmplice ao se lembrarem dos gémeos que tanto gostavam de aborrecer e irritar Flynch com as suas loucas brincadeiras. "Que falta cá fazem", pensou Ginny.

- Como ficámos sem o nosso antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras –prosseguiu, Dumbledore - essa disciplina irá ser-vos ensinada por …

Nesse instante, um barulho estridente de vidros partidos é ouvido em toda a sala, ao mesmo tempo que várias sombras caem do tecto no lugar outrora ocupado pelo chapéu seleccionador. Por momentos, todos ficaram pasmados ao olharem para a caricata figura de uma mulher com as pernas para o ar, fazendo descair a saia por cima da sua cabeça, não revelando a identidade de quem quer que fosse. À sua volta estavam malas de diferentes tamanhos, algumas abertas, com diversas roupas e acessórios estranhos espalhados ao longo do chão. Os murmúrios foram aumentando a sua sonoridade conforme o salão ia-se tornando mais agitado e os risos mais presentes. Ginny pensou se a mulher estaria viva, quando as pernas começaram a mover-se em direcção ao solo, e uma jovem figura de cabelo verde e despenteado, e com os olhos azuis, se sentou no chão, atarantada, olhando quer para as suas malas quer para as várias pessoas que a fitavam.

- Espero não ter chegado muito atrasada, professor Dumbledore – disse ela, sorrindo alegremente assim que se levantou e reparou no director – esta não era a forma mais indicada de chegar, mas ia a jurar que tinha feito tudo certo para aparatar correctamente – concluiu com uma sonora gargalhada jovial, inclinando a sua cabeça para trás de modo a afastar o cabelo longo e esverdeado dos olhos; de seguida, recompôs-se e procurou numa malinha preta a varinha ("Graças a Deus, que não está perdida") e começou a arrumar as malas.

- Como estava a dizer – continuou, Dumbledore, quando os ânimos se acalmaram e a nova figura se sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Firenze, cumprimentando-o com uma palmada nas costas e um largo sorriso - este ano temos uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras. Por isso, dêem as boas vindas à professora Tonks.

Uma salva de palmas ecoou por todo o salão, enquanto Harry, Hermione e os irmãos Weasley trocaram olhares entre si, boquiabertos, afinal, nenhum deles tinha conhecimento de Tonks vir ensinar para Hogwarts, sendo a coisa menos provável de acontecer dado ser ela um membro da Ordem. Assim que o aplauso cessou e Tonks se libertou do tom escarlate da sua pele, Dumbledore concluiu o seu discurso:

- Agora que os avisos foram todos entregues, está na hora de iniciarmos o nosso banquete. Bom ano lectivo para todos.

Mal Dumbledore se sentou, todas as mesas foram cobertas por inúmeros pratos dos mais variados cozinhados. Ginny viu surgir à sua frente duas enormes travessas de barro: a primeira era composta por várias fatias de entrecosto assado, rodeado por pequenas batatas cozidas e tostadas em forno, mergulhadas num apetitoso molho de especiarias; a segunda libertava um delicioso cheiro a _hamburgers_, com ou sem queijo derretido, acompanhado por batatas fritas, colocadas ao lado numa taça branca. Ginny optou por um pedaço de _cordon blue_, que surgiu em frente ao Harry, e pelas batatas fritas dos hamburgers, as quais retirou com um bom punhado de vontade enchendo assim o prato.

"Aquele dom era realmente espantoso, pois qualquer que fosse a transformação nenhuma delas era igual à anterior", pensou Ginny, servindo-se de uma tigela pequena com um molho vermelho que ela supôs ser _Ketchup_.

O mês de Setembro passou bastante rápido e quando Ginny deu por si, já tinha chagado a Outubro, uma semana antes da festa de Halloween. Nesse período de tempo, não tinha tido nenhuma das suas visões, nem sentido aqueles sentimentos que tantas vezes a torturavam. Foi um período calmo em que ela apreciou bastante, pois já lhe bem bastava o que se havia passado nas férias de Verão.

Segurando entre os braços um bloco de folhas de pergaminho e uma pena, Ginny dirigia-se, conversando alegremente com Luna Lovegood, aos campos de Hogwarts, onde as equipas de Gryffindor e de Hufflepuff teriam a aula de Adivinhação juntos. Assim que se aproximaram dos seus colegas, Firenze aparece a galopar, vindo da Floresta Negra, segurando em cada mão dois sacos de pano castanhos. 

- Bom dia – disse serenamente, mal pousou os sacos no chão, em frente aos alunos – hoje vamos dar capnomancia. Alguém sabe o que é? Não? Muitos dos grandes mistérios são nos revelados através do fumo, onde o passado e o futuro se misturam, dando força e sentido ao presente. É provável que muitos de vós não consigam vislumbrar nos primeiros tempos os grandes segredos. Desta forma, vamos começar por um exercício que, embora seja simples, é a base para que vocês estabeleçam uma boa relação com o elemento fogo. Trago nestes dois sacos folhas secas de amendoeira, colhidas nesta madrugada. Cada um de vocês virá buscar três punhados de folhas e acenderá uma fogueira. O exercício consiste em concentrarem-se no vosso fogo e pela vossa força interior conseguirem com que o fumo libertado se junte numa única linha de fumo, e não de forma dispersa pelo ar. Perceberam?, então venham buscar as folhas. Há para todos, não é preciso empurrarem-se uns aos outros.

- Estou cá com uma vontade e fazer isto… - murmurou ironicamente Ginny a Luna – não entendo porque é que desde o início do ano ele não pára de me pressionar para que faça as coisas bem. Até parece que sou … - interrompeu bruscamente, assim que reparou no olhar recriminador do centauro.

Depois de ter usado o encantamento _Incendio_ para atear fogo às suas folhas, Ginny, sentada com as pernas cruzadas, fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar uma coluna de fumo negro subindo pelo ar. Ficou assim por instantes, até se fartar e discretamente abrir o olho direito na esperança de ver algum resultado, mas nada. As labaredas bruxuleavam enquanto libertavam várias manchas de fumo negro dispersamente pelo ar. Já com os dois olhos abertos, decidiu observar cada um dos seus colegas de forma a ver se fora só ela que não tinha conseguido manipular o fumo. Luna olhava distraidamente para a sua fogueira, provavelmente, pensou Ginny, pensando em tudo menos naquela aula, enquanto que outros alunos da sua equipa e dos Hufflepuff olhavam uns para os outros, sem conseguirem produzir qualquer efeito nos fumos libertados pelas suas fogueiras.

- Não se distraiam, voltem a fechar os olhos e concentrem-se. Oiçam a vossa voz interior - ordenou Firenze, fitando ginny. « Fala como se fosse fácil » resmungou mentalmente ela, prendendo o seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e soltando um suspiro.

De volta com as pernas cruzadas e os olhos fechados, respirou fundo e inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando cair o seu cabelo atado para trás dos ombros enquanto tentava visualizar no campo negro da sua visão a fogueira que tinha à sua frente.

Começou por imaginar a fogueira à sua frente, com as suas chamas incandescentes a desaparecerem no ar. Lentamente visualizou as diversas manchas de fumo a concentrarem-se numa única coluna ascendente. Enquanto imaginava a sua fogueira, começou a sentir a sua pulsação acelerada, à medida que suores frios percorriam o seu corpo. Não aguentando mais, abriu os olhos e só viu negro à sua volta, com excepção da única fonte de luz que tinha diante de si, a sua fogueira. Estava completamente sozinha. Os seus colegas, Firenze e os campos de Hogwarts tinham desaparecido e só se encontrava ela e a fogueira naquela imensidão negra.

- Nasceste como Malfoy e vais morrer como um Malfoy. Vais te tornar naquilo que já te está destinado, quer tu queiras, quer não. Não podes desapontar o nosso mestre Voldemort. Nem eu te deixaria fazer isso, Draco, não te permitiria.

Draco, agachado ao pé da lareira, virou a cabeça para o lado, não aguentando olhar para a cara disforme do seu pai, entre as cinzas e as brasas vermelhas.

- Sim, pai – murmurou – vai-te agora embora, estou a começar a ouvir gente a aproximar-se – mentiu.

- Nasceste para aquilo que vais ser, Draco. Lembra-te disso – alertou Lucius Malfoy, enquanto a sua cara se desvanecia e as brasas arrefeciam, perdendo a sua tonalidade avermelhada. 

Draco levantou-se resmungando por entre dentes, enquanto aliava as pernas que já lhe doíam por estarem tanto tempo dobradas. «Mas quem é que ele pensa que é, para decidir o que quer que seja por mim?», pensou com raiva, deixando-se cair no sofá verde da sala comum dos Slytherin, «não me importo de fazer parte do plano, mas não tenho que me tornar num deles». Fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás.

Se esse ano em Hogwarts for tal e qual como foi este Verão, estava bem tramado, pensou Draco, antes de adormecer profundamente, sem se importar em ir ao resto das aulas nesse dia.

Ginny fixou a sua atenção nas chamas e viu, finalmente, a coluna de fumo à sua frente. Aproximou-se da fogueira, sem desviar o olhar, e, assustada, levantou a sua mão direita, evitando ao máximo tremê-la, de modo a tocar no fumo. Sentiu-o quente, à medida que este passava por entre os seus dedos. Ficou enternecida ao ver semelhante coisa, até que recuou num salto, tal foi o susto que um estalido no meio das chamas lhe provocou. Á sua frente, a coluna de fumo começara a formar imagens, ao principio difusas, mas gradualmente mais nítidas, de um vestido. Vestido esse, igual ao que ela comprou na Diagon-Al. Mas havia qualquer coisa de errado naquele vestido. Parecia que tinha sido rasgado. Diversos cortes apareciam por todo o vestido, incidindo-se sobretudo na parte esquerda dele. Ginny de repente recordou-se da imagem dos cortes no pulso esquerdo e das emoções de dor, tristeza e revolta que sentira quando estava com Hermione a caminho da loja de Quidditch. Começou a sentir-se enjoada e com tonturas, e uma lágrima decidiu prepotentemente descer pelo seu rosto, reflectindo uma minúscula fogueirinha. O fumo começou a rodeá-la espiralmente, elevando-a no ar. Fechou os olhos, libertando mais lágrimas, enquanto o enjoo e as tonturas iam aumentando de intensidade, e diversos tremores descontrolados tomavam-lhe posse do seu corpo.

- Mrs. Weasley, acorde. Ah, já está a tomar consciência.

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu Firenze à sua frente, olhando-a assustadamente enquanto a segurava pelos ombros.

- Como é que se sente?

Ginny não teve tempo para responder pois assim que se sentou, inclinou-se para o seu lado esquerdo, longe do centauro, e vomitou os sconnes que comera ao pequeno- almoço. Quando se sentiu melhor é que reparou que atrás de Firenze estavam os seus colegas, uns com rosto preocupado, outros olhavam por curiosidade. Luna Lovegood encontrava-se à direita de Firenze, olhando-a fixa e preocupadamente, abandonando por completo o seu habitual ar de lunática e distraída.

- O que é que viu, Mrs. Weasley? Ficou sozinha com a sua fogueira? Só viu negro à sua volta, por onde quer que olhasse? – Ginny acenava que sim com a cabeça – pois, bem me parecia, bem me parecia. Mrs.Weasley acabou de se relacionar com o seu fogo de uma forma que eu já há muito tempo não via – disse para os restantes alunos, sem nunca tirar a atenção de Ginny – Foi a única que hoje conseguiu estabelecer essa comunicação, mas devido à sua inexperiência, é natural que tenha acontecido aquilo que sentiu há pouco. Mas de Mrs. Weasley – concluiu, fixando-se nela – dada a sua natureza, não seria de esperar outra coisa, pois não? Dou a aula por encerrada.

Luna ajudou Ginny a levantar-se e juntas seguiram o trilho que as levava até às portas do castelo.

- Que achas que o Firenze queria dizer com "dada a sua natureza, não seria de esperar outra coisa"? – perguntou a Luna – achas que ele saberá algo que eu não saiba? Da forma como falou parece que sabe mais de mim do que eu própria.

- Não faço a mínima ideia. Só sei é que de repente começaste a levitar, a tremer por todos os lados e a revirar os olhos, até que caíste no chão e aí o Firenze foi logo ver o que se passava contigo. Creio que o meu pai recebeu uns casos de uns Bruxos da Noruega que tocaram na planta da vida Eterna, na esperança de viverem para sempre, quando na realidade, ela amaldiçoou-os para o resto da vida. Claro que isso também me faz lembrar o caso do elfo domestico que descobriu… - mas Ginny já não prestava atenção aos devaneios da amiga.

Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no que acontecera há pouco e no significado que aquela imagem do vestido rasgado teria. Sem compreender, enxugou os olhos húmidos e seguiu em frente, evitando pensar mais sobre o assunto. Olhou para Luna e sorriu ao ver a sua cara de lunática, que ela tão bem reconhecia na amiga, a olhar para o céu à procura sabe-se lá de o quê.


	6. Chapter 6 Desejos de Halloween

Na última manhã de Outubro todos em Hogwarts encontravam-se excitados e ansiosos com o jantar de Halloween

Na última manhã de Outubro todos em Hogwarts encontravam-se excitados e ansiosos com o jantar de Halloween. Ginny acordara com uma forte dor de cabeça nesse dia, levantando-se e lavando-se quase automaticamente. Aproximando-se da sua cama, com a toalha de banho à volta do corpo e outra nas mãos enquanto esfregava a cabeça, reparou que estava sozinha no dormitório, pois, provavelmente, as suas colegas já deveriam ter saído para o pequeno-almoço, no salão principal; melhor ainda, pensou ela, sentia-se assim mais à vontade. Vestiu por cima de umas _jeans_ já gastas e de uma _sweat_ rosa-claro, a habitual capa preta com o brasão de Hogwarts estampado, sentando-se de seguida no toucador em mogno que existia dentro de cada dormitório. Segurou na escova e começou a pentear os seus longos cabelos ruivos. Já há dois ou três anos que, juntamente com a idade, começara a preocupar-se mais com a sua imagem, deixando desde então crescer os seus cabelos até a meio das costas, que com o tempo foram ficando mais ondulados, penteando-os sempre para a esquerda, de modo a que uma pequena quantidade de cabelo escorregasse sobre os seus olhos sempre que inclinava a cabeça. Observou a sua imagem reflectida no espelho. Pousando lentamente a escova, lembrou-se da figura com que sonhara no Verão, naquela praia deserta. Queria recordar-se de mais pormenores, mas não conseguia. Decidiu fechar os olhos, respirar fundo, e, passo a passo, lembrar-se de tudo o que vira no seu sonho desde que se apercebera que estava na praia. Gradualmente foi-se lembrando do som das ondas daquele mar cristalino, da areia clara e deserta e da silhueta de uma pessoa ao longe que ela não conseguia entender quem era. Ficou durante um bom bocado de tempo a visualizar-se a si própria e a esse estranho ser na praia. A dado momento reparou que a figura que via à sua frente começara a aproximar-se, pondo o seu coração a bater cada vez mais rápido, como se quisesse rasgar o peito e sair cá para fora. Já perto da estranha figura, Ginny viu as mãos a erguerem-se e a tocar-lhe no seu rosto; fechou os olhos ao toque, sentindo as carícias daquelas mãos angelicais a descerem-lhe pela face até ao pescoço e ombros, provocando arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Por mais que tentasse fugir àquele estranho ser, o seu corpo recusava-se a obedecer à mente e, sem se dar conta, a pequena ruiva entregou-se completamente às carícias desejando-as cada vez mais; Desejos secretos e pensamentos perversos assombraram-na, ela apenas queria continuar a ser tocada e, como a tivesse ouvido, Ginny sentiu suaves e doces beijos no pescoço enquanto as mãos, ou aquilo que ela entendia como mãos, dançavam sobre o seu peito, aumentando-lhe os desejos voluptuosos e fazendo-a soltar pequenos gemidos de prazer. Um som de vidro a partir-se fez-se ouvir por todo o dormitório e Ginny acordou do seu êxtase, olhando assustada para todos os lados procurando a origem de tal barulho. Depois de rodar a cabeça para inúmeras direcções, algo no espelho à sua frente roubou-lhe a atenção. Uma fina racha percorria o espelho de um lado a outro, dividindo a face espantada de Ginny ao meio. Ainda tentando recompor-se do susto, foi buscar à mesa-de-cabeceira ao lado da sua cama a varinha e num movimento rápido murmurou o feitiço _reparo_, fazendo desaparecer a fenda do espelho. Sentou-se em cima da colcha cor de vinho com bordados em dourado que combinava com os cortinados da sua cama de dossel, e pensou se o sucedido não passara de imaginação sua. Levantando a mão para o seu peito, lembrou-se da misteriosa figura que há pouco a fizera gemer de prazer. Ela realmente se entregara àquele estranho ser, às suas suaves carícias, aos seus beijos deliciosos, mas o que mais a marcou foi o que sentiu naqueles momentos. Pela primeira vez desde há muito tempo que se sentira bem com o mundo, sem ter mais preocupações, sentindo-se segura, confortada e sobretudo desejada. O pior no meio disto tudo foram os pensamentos que a assombraram, repletos de sedução, volúpia e luxúria, de se entregar livremente e abusar de todo o prazer que daí pudesse retirar, absorver, sentir. Era isso que ela mais temia, se acaso voltasse a viver o mesmo, de não controlar as suas emoções, os seus sentimentos e as suas acções. Levantou-se, ajeitou a sua a capa e saiu do dormitório, evitando pensar nos acontecimentos recentes à medida que saia pelo retrato da dama gorda e descia as longas escadarias de pedra que a levavam até ao salão principal.

O barulho na hora do pequeno-almoço era ensurdecedor, mas naquela manhã de Halloween ainda Ginny descia as escadas quando o som proveniente de talheres a bater nos pratos e vozes excitadas a conversarem lhe chegaram aos ouvidos. Abriu as portas do salão principal e dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Gryffindor, passando pela equipa dos Hufflepuff onde saudou Luna com um aceno, que se encontrava distraída com as panquecas que tinha no prato à sua frente. Puxando uma cadeira para si, sentou-se ao pé de Hermione, cumprimentando-a, mais a Harry e a Ron que discutiam com Neville algo sobre os jogos de Quidditch daquela época. Serviu-se de duas torradas e leite com chocolate. Enquanto barrava uma das torradas com compota de frutos silvestres é que reparou na decoração do salão. Por todo o tecto pendiam abóboras de vários tamanhos e feitios. As janelas encontravam-se cobertas por panos roxos e pretos tal como as longas toalhas que cobriam as mesas, contrastando com as velas brancas que tinham desenhos estampados em roxo alusivos ao tema, distribuídas por todo o salão.

- Ginny!, já estamos atrasadas para aula de transfiguração – alertou uma colega dela, obrigando-a a beber o leite num golo e a comer a segunda torrada pelo caminho. «Retomando a vida do dia a dia, nem a porcaria de uma torrada consigo comer», pensou enquanto corria para a aula.

As aulas já haviam terminado e a ansiedade para o jantar de Halloween era um sentimento constante em cada aluno. Ginny não era excepção. Com o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo, olhava pensativa para as duas saias e três blusas que tinha espalhadas em cima da sua cama, à sua frente, sem saber qual delas escolher para logo à noite. Optou, ao fim de um quarto de hora, por uma saia de flanela preta que lhe ficava um pouco acima do joelho e por uma blusa vermelha. Vestiu a blusa, a saia por cima dos_ collants _de lã pretos e calçou-se, abrindo de seguida a gaveta da sua mesa-de-cabeceira retirando de lá de dentro a sua escova sobresselente que trazia sempre consigo. Evitando ao máximo olhar para o espelho do toucador e para o próprio toucador, penteou-se na casa-de-banho, retirando o elástico que lhe prendia o cabelo. Quando se decidiu que já estava pronta, saiu do dormitório e dirigiu-se para o salão comum onde encontrou Harry a ler uma revista de _Quidditch_ e Hermione, sentada logo ao lado dele, a ler um livro que Ginny não conseguiu entender qual era.

- Já estão prontos? – perguntou - onde está o Ron?

- Até parece que não conheces o teu irmão. Ele lá deve estar ainda a escolher que roupa levar. É impressionante como uma pessoa demora tanto tempo a escolher o que vestir – respondeu Hermione, enervada. «Até parece que não demoraste o mesmo tempo quando estávamos a escolher os fatos de gala» pensou Ginny, rindo-se para si mesma.

- Quando saí do dormitório ele disse-me que estava à procura de uma _sweat_ – disse, Harry, dirigindo-se a Ginny.

- Não interessa, Harry, ele demora sempre imenso tempo. Eu é que sou rapariga, e ele é que me faz esperar. Que nos faz esperar – corrigiu Hermione, corando violentamente e pondo o livro à frente da cara de modo a tapá-la. Ginny trocou mais um olhar cúmplice com Harry.

- Vais ver que ele depressa está aí, Hermione – vendo que a amiga respondera com murmúrios, sem desviar a atenção do livro, perguntou – Que estás a ler?

- Oh, é um livro que encomendei à _Flourish&Boots_ pelo correio. É sobre a mitologia grega e a forma como era encarada pela comunidade mágica. Sabias que Medusa foi inspirada na feiticeira… ah, finalmente, Ron, já não era sem tempo. Ginny virou-se para trás sem sair do mesmo lugar e viu o irmão a descer as escadas que davam para o dormitório dos rapazes, vestido com umas calças de ganga azuis-escuras e com uma _sweat_ _bordaux_ dividida ao meio por duas riscas brancas horizontais.

- Desculpem, mas houve um pequeno problema com a _sweat_. Não a conseguia encontrar.

- Se fosses um pouco mais organizado, Ron, terias encontrado mais facilmente – alertou-lhe, Hermione, fechando rapidamente o livro.

- Oh, deixa-te de tretas, Hermione, até parece que sou um desorganizado de primeira – respondeu-lhe, zangado - Vamos descer para o jantar, então? – sem esperar por resposta, virou-se e saiu pelo retrato da dama gorda.

- Como se nós tivéssemos culpa dele demorar tanto tempo a vestir-se. Ainda por cima sai, sem esperar por nós – irritou-se, Hermione – Ron, não me vires as costas – gritou ela, correndo para o retrato que ia começar a fechar a saída.

- Parece que hoje vamos ter uma animação especial ao jantar – disse Harry a Ginny. Ela riu-se, concordando com o que ele dissera, e juntos saíram da sala comum dos _Gryffindor_.

O salão principal encontrava-se apinhado de gente que conversava animadamente, enquanto se dirigiam para as suas mesas. Um espesso nevoeiro cobria o tecto, onde um ou outro relâmpago furava as nuvens, iluminando por segundos todo o salão. Ginny, sentada ao lado do irmão que se ria de uma piada que tinha contado, servia-se de chili com carne do interior de uma abóbora gigante quando, nesse momento, todas as velas se apagaram, inundando o salão com o seu cheiro a cera derretida. Apenas eram iluminados pelos ocasionais trovões acompanhado por uma suave música de piano. Um murmúrio crescente de excitação e de medo percorreu todo o salão quando no seu centro começou a surgir uma cabeça verde translúcida, de um homem já velho e com uma robusta barba, até ficar com o corpo a pairar no ar, completamente exposto aos olhares que se centravam nele. Seguindo o seu movimento, outras seis cabeças apareceram no centro do salão juntando-se ao fantasma inicial, à medida que a música de piano se fazia ouvir cada vez mais. Quando os fantasmas se organizaram num único círculo com uma luz amarela ténue a incidir sobre eles, a música cessou e todo o castelo penetrou num silêncio profundo. Um cheiro a incenso de mitra invadiu a sala, substituindo o cheiro de cera derretida. Assim que o som de um trovão se fez ouvir os fantasmas iniciaram uma dança húngara, à medida que um som de cravo e de violino se ergueram da escuridão em que Ginny e a restante escola se encontravam. A dança e a música continuavam a deliciar quem os observava durante bastante tempo. Ginny olhou em redor e observou os olhares embevecidos para o espectáculo no ar que presenciavam. "É realmente magnífico", pensou ela. No entanto havia qualquer coisa naquela dança que não batia certo. Os seus movimentos espiralados e a dispersão que a seguir via, lembravam-lhe qualquer coisa. Contudo, o seu raciocínio começou a ficar bastante dificultado assim que uma pequena dor de cabeça surgia, intensificando-se cada vez mais conforme aumentava o som das bateladas no cravo. Ginny viu-se obrigada a levar a mão à testa, massajando-a em cima das sobrancelhas com o polegar e o indicador, num movimento ritmado. Quando por fim a dança acabou e a música parou, os fantasmas reuniram-se num, à medida que todo o salão aplaudia entusiasticamente.

- Ginny, estás bem? – perguntou-lhe o Ron, reparando que a irmã estava de olhos fechados e com o cotovelo apoiado em cima da mesa, apoiando a cabeça com a mão.

- Estou sim, obrigada. Apenas me dói a cabeça. É melhor ir um bocado lá fora. Volto já – respondeu ela, levantando-se – Fica Hermione, eu estou bem. Continuem a comer – concluiu, mal viu a amiga a levantar-se da mesa para a acompanhar.

Assim que a dura e pesada porta de carvalho se fechou atrás de si, Ginny, sentindo-se tonta, sentou-se no primeiro degrau ao pé porta principal de Hogwarts, encolhendo os joelhos para junto do peito, de modo a conseguir abraçá-los enquanto descansava a cabeça em cima deles. A noite encontrava-se um pouco mais fria naquele dia de Outono e escondia muitos dos segredos que os jardins de Hogwarts continham. Ginny levantou a cabeça e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos, observando o lago à sua frente, iluminado por aquela lua em quarto crescente. Uma lágrima surgiu no canto do seu olho esquerdo, ameaçando cair, mas rapidamente a limpou com a mão. Ela voltou a sentir aqueles sentimentos de tristeza, dor e revolta que tanto a assombraram no verão, mas desta vez eram muito mais intensos, muito mais nítidos. Sem controlar o choro, Ginny levantou-se e desceu apressadamente as escadas, correndo em direcção ao lago, ouvindo o som dos seus sapatos a bater freneticamente no chão de pedra. Levando a mão à cara de modo a limpar as lágrimas e com os olhos fechados de forma a controlar o choro, Ginny não reparou no caminho por onde corria, tropeçando numa pedra de granito preto que se encontrava ao pé de três arbustos escondidos na penumbra. Tentando encontrar algo que lhe servisse como apoio, a mais nova dos Weasley agarrou-se com a mão esquerda ao arbusto mais perto de si, gemendo de seguida quando algo afiado como uma faca lhe espetou ao longo do braço.

Es por culpa de una hembra

(É por culpa de uma planta)  
que me estoy volviendo loco

(que estou ficando louco)  
No puedo vivir sin ella

(não posso viver se mela)  
pero con ella tampoco  
(mas com ela tampoco)

Y si de este mal de amores

(E se deste mal de amores)  
yo me fuera pa la tumba

(eu for para a tumba)  
a mi no me mandeis flores

(a mim não me mandes flores)  
que como dice esta rumba  
(como diz esta rumba)

Quise cortar la flor

(quis cortar a flor)  
mas tierna del rosal

(mais bela da roseira)  
pensando que de amor

(pensando que do amor)  
no me podria pinchar

(não me poderia pica)  
y mientras me pinchaba

(e enquanto me picava)  
me enseño una cosa

(ensinou-me uma coisa)  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

(que uma rosa é uma rosa é uma rosa)

Vendo o céu escurecido e as constelações que as estrelas faziam, Ginny, assustada e com a pulsação acelerada, decidiu sentar-se, quase automaticamente, fazendo uma ligeira força nos braços arrependendo-se logo de seguida quando uma dor alucinante no braço esquerdo a percorreu. Esfregou-o com a mão oposta e sentiu algo húmido e um quanto pegajoso, com alguns grãos de terra e pedaços de folhas. Elevou o braço ao nível dos olhos e viu. O sangue inundava toda a pele do braço, oriundo de três grandes e profundas chagas que percorriam diagonalmente o pulso. A sua mente projectou-se imediatamente nas imagens que previu, nas ruas de Diagon-Al, após ter comprado o vestido para a gala.

«« os arranhões no pulso esquerdo »»

«« As rosas negras… os espinhos »»

«« Ela a chorar »»

As imagens voltavam a surgir na sua cabeça, de uma forma muito mais furtiva e impiedosa.

Y cuando abri la mano

(e quando abri a mão)  
y la deje caer

(e a deixei cair)  
rompieron a sangrar

(romperam a sangrar)  
las llagas en mi piel

(as chagas na minha pele)  
y con sus petalos

(e com as suas pétalas)  
me la curo mimosa

(eu me curo delicadamente)  
que una rosa es una rosa es una rosa...

(uma rosa é uma rosa é uma rosa)

Ginny olhou em volta e viu-as. Ao pé dela, mesmo com um fraco luar, conseguiu identificar algumas pétalas dispersas pelo chão e três rosas negras com o caule repleto de espinho longos e esguios. Sem saber o que fazer começou chorar. Não entendia o porquê de ter previsto aquele incidente, muito menos a razão de lhe ter acontecido. Sentiu-se tão sozinha naquele pequeno canteiro negro, tão longe de tudo e de todos, tão insignificante. Contudo os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente por uma voz grave, atrás de si:

- A tentar o suicídio, Weasley?

Pero cuanto mas me cura

(mas quanto mais me cura)  
al ratito mas me escuece

(um pouco mais me esquece)  
porque amar es el empiece

(porque amar é o princípio)  
de la palabra amargura

(da palavra amargura)

Una mentira y un credo

(uma mentira e um credo)  
por cada espina del tallo

(por cada espinho do talo)  
que injertandose en los dedos

(que me espeta nos dedos)  
una rosa es un rosario

(uma rosa é uma roseira)

Ginny assustou-se com a voz misteriosa e virou-se de frente para o desconhecido.

- O que é que queres, Malfoy?

- Vindo de ti, Weasley, não quero nada.

Ginny levantou-se, gemendo de dor, e com a mão direita sacudiu as roupas sujas de terra e folhas. Olhou para o seu pulso onde viu vários fios de sangue a inundarem-no e com a mão oposta procurou a varinha nas suas vestes. Felizmente não a tinha perdido com a queda. Após ter conjurado um feitiço que estancava o sangue com umas ligaduras mágicas, fitou o rapaz à sua frente.

- Agrada-te ver-me assim, Malfoy?

- Um pouco, Weasley. Mas podias ter sofrido um pouquinho mais – respondeu-lhe, libertando um sorriso cínico pelo canto da boca.

- És tão desprezível – gritou ela. Como se já não bastasse o estado do seu braço, ainda tinha de se enervar com ele. Logo com ele. Será que tu não consegues ser um pouquinho que seja mais simpático com os outros?

- Oh, mas eu sou, Weasley – ironizou, ele – a diferença é que há pessoas que merecem que eu assim seja e outras não. Se olhares bem para ti, penso que consegues chegar sozinha à noção do lugar que ocupas, não?

- Como é que ainda perdi tempo a falar contigo – respondeu ela, passando perto dele, sem se importar em se desviar.

Malfoy, sem se mover, observou a jovem ruiva a caminhar em direcção ao castelo, que se encontrava escondido entre as sombras, denunciado pela luz que emanava pelas formas geométricas das janelas. Ele costumava observá-la discretamente enquanto comia no refeitório, cobiçando-a com o olhar. A Ginny havia se tornado numa mulher bastante bonita, elegante e, sim, confessava, um pouco sensual. Observando toda a cena, desde que ela fechou a porta de Hogwarts e correu em direcção ao lago, vê-la a cair foi algo que ele não estava à espera e, por instantes, o coração dele parou. Preocupado, aproximou-se cuidadosamente. Apercebendo-se que ela estava bem, apesar da violência da queda, vê-la ali sentada no chão, tão desamparada e com o cabelo longo e ruivo a tapar-lhe o rosto, enfeitado com pedaços de folhas e pétalas oriundas das roseiras, era algo que o excitava, fazendo crescer nele uma vontade enorme de beijá-la e abraçá-la, possuindo-a naquele momento. Contudo, conseguiu reprimir todos esses sentimentos, vestindo uma capa fria, distante e antipática, estratégia que sempre adoptava para não deixar que as pessoas se apercebessem do seu verdadeiro eu.

Assim que Ginny entrou no castelo e a pesada porta se fechou atrás de si, devolvendo a escuridão àquela paisagem sombria, Draco Malfoy aproximou-se das roseiras, onde há instantes a pequena ruiva se tinha cortado. Algumas gotas de sangue ainda percorriam os longos espinhos, caindo de seguida no chão, sendo imediatamente absorvidos pelas suas raízes. Por outro lado, as rosas negras, que Malfoy logo constatou serem Acorás, as plantas milenares, mantinham-se imponentes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Desviando a sua atenção para o lago, fitou o seu reflexo sombreado naquelas águas tingidas de negro. Com o passar dos anos, o corpo de Draco sofrera imensas alterações. Agora, no sétimo ano em Hogwarts e quase homem, os músculos delineavam o seu corpo, sobretudo a nível abdominal, característica que desenvolveu com os treinos de Quidditch. O seu cabelo, apesar de ainda se manter loiro, em concordância com a sua pele clara e com os seus olhos de platina, encontrava-se alinhado, liso e curto. Sempre bem vestido, era conhecido por arranjar facilmente namoro entre as raparigas da equipa dos Slytherin, ou de outras equipas se ele assim desejasse. Apesar de nem metade dos casos amorosos que percorriam a escola sob a forma de rumores serem verdadeiros, Draco não se importava em desmistificá-los, pois a fama gerava respeito e admiração, e esses dois valores conferiam-lhe algum poder, palavra que ele tanto ouvia na sua vida, desde o seu nascimento. Desde que o seu pai via nele como um meio para atingir um fim, obrigando-o a tornar-se num Devorador da Morte.

Deitou-se à margem do lago e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, uma em cada lado, observando o céu estrelado e pensando na pequena ruiva, ainda desamparada e suja, ao pé das roseiras.


End file.
